The present invention is in the field of attachment structures for glass ornaments and bulbs, in particular for the xe2x80x9cgazing ballxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfinialxe2x80x9d types used on upright supports such as rotating sprinklers.
Tall, upright, sculpture-like sprinklers have been around for many years and are becoming very popular. These sprinklers typically comprise a tube-fashioned, artistically-shaped sprinkler head rotatably mounted on the top of a vertical standpipe of several feet in length, which in turn is secured to the ground and supplied with water from a hose. Water from the stand pipe flows into appropriate tubing on the sprinkler head and exits from a pattern of spray holes which causes the sprinkler head to rotate on top of the standpipe.
A common style of sprinkler head uses a circular outer water tube perforated with the spray holes in a pattern designed to throw an aesthetically pleasing and rotation-causing spray of water. The area circumscribed by the water tubing is often filled with decorative ornamentation, for example, a blown glass gazing ball or bulb of brightly colored glass.
A difficulty lies in connecting the glass piece to the sprinkler head.
The invention is an adapter for attaching a glass ornament such as a bulb or gazing ball to a blind socket in a standpipe type rotating sprinkler head. The adapter comprises a socket with an upper end adapted to receive a glass plug at the base of the ornament in an adhesive connection, and a lower portion (preferably necked down), adapted to be mechanically and removably secured to the blind socket on the sprinkler head by extending over the blind socket in the manner of an oversleeve. The upper end of the blind socket may be modified to receive the oversleeve portion of the adapter.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon further reading of the specification in light of the accompanying drawings.